Spiel mit mir
by FioreDellaNotte
Summary: Die FF ist auf den Wunsch von Ki-chan entstanden. Ich hab mich bemüht die Wünsche unterzubringen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch......... Ach ja, die FF ist aus Nagis Sicht geschrieben und Farfarello und Nagi sind schon zusammen.


Titel: Spiel mit mir  
  
Autor: ultiosanguinis  
  
Email: ultiosanguinisaol.com  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnung: [songfic] [lemon] [pwp(mehr oder weniger...vielleicht...)] [sm-bd?] hab ich was vergessen?  
  
Kommentar: Die FF ist auf den Wunsch von Ki-chan entstanden. Ich hab mich bemüht die Wünsche unterzubringen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch......... Ach ja, die FF ist aus Nagis Sicht geschrieben und Farfarello und Nagi sind schon zusammen.  
  
Pairing: FarfarelloxNagi   
  
Disclaimer: Alles nich mir und keiner kann was dagegen tun snif... kann man mir nicht mal Nagi überlassen? Nein? Wirklich nicht? Schade -.-  
  
Legende:  
  
#######  
  
Songtext  
  
#######  
  
"Gesprochenes"  
  
traum  
  
Spiel Mit Mir   
  
Ich habe noch lange am Computer gessen und Nachforschungen erledigt. Müde falle ich zu dir ins Bett. Ich schließe die Augen, doch ich kann nicht schlafen. Du streichelst sanft über meine Wange. So liege ich noch eine Weile da, bis ich es doch schaffe und in das Reich der Träume hinübergleite.  
  
(Anfang)  
  
Langsam öffne ich die tür und komme in unser Zimmer. Du liegst auf dem Bett und siehst zu mir. Das einzige, was du trägst ist eine Hose. Eigentlich wollte ich schlafen, aber dein Anblick, wie du zu mir siehst, lässt das nicht zu. Ich komme näher und setze mich auf den Bettrand.  
  
##############################  
  
Wir teilen Zimmer und das Bett   
  
Brüderlein komm sei so nett   
  
Brüderlein komm fass mich an   
  
rutsch ganz dicht an mich heran   
  
##############################  
  
Du siehst mich fragend an. "Willst du etwa schon schlafen?" Ich denke eine Weile nach und streiche mit einer Hand über deinen Bauch und deine Brust. "Nicht wirklich...", flüster ich. Du ziehst mich mehr aufs Bett und beugst dich über mich, um mich zu küssen. Deine Zunge streicht über meine Lippen und deine Hände bahnen sich einen Weg über meinen Körper. Willig öffne ich meine Lippen und beginne ein Spiel mit deiner Zunge. Nach und nach entledigen wir uns unserer Kleidung. Nun liege ich nackt und erregt unter dir. Plötzlich stehst du auf und grinst mich an. Etwas beleidigt sehe ich dir nach. "Willst du mich jetzt einfach hier so liegen lassen?" Du schüttelst den Kopf. "Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir..." Dann kommst du zurück, hast etwas in der Hand. Aufeinmal spüre ich, dass meine Hände am Kopfende des Bettes festgebunden sind. Ich fühle mich hilflos, doch dir so ausgeliefert zu sein erregt mich noch mehr. Du grinst mich an und verschwindest noch einmal. Ein leises Wimmern entflieht meinen Lippen. Ich will nicht länger warten.  
  
##############################  
  
Vor dem Bett ein schwarzes Loch   
  
und hinein fällt jedes Schaf   
  
bin schon zu alt und zähl sie doch   
  
denn ich find keinen Schlaf   
  
##############################  
  
Dann sehe ich dich durch die Dunkelheit. Du hälst etwas leuchtendes in der Hand. Eine Kerze. "Was hast du vor?", frage ich leise. Immer noch grinst du mich nur an. "Das wirst du gleich sehen..." Wieder beugst du dich über mich. Dein Gesicht nur zwei Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich versuche dir entgegen zu kommen, doch die Fesseln hindern mich daran. "So ungeduldig?" Du siehst mich unschuldig fragend an. Ich nicke. "Mach doch... endlich..." Flehend schaue ich zu dir hoch und wimmer leise. Plötzlich spüre ein heißes kribbeln durch meinen gesamten Körper fließen. ...wow... das fühlte sich so gut an.... Du hast einen Tropfen heißes Wachs auf meinen Bauch fallen lassen. Ich keuche. "...mach das nochmal...." Meine Worte sind kaum noch ein Flüstern, aber du verstehst sie genau. Du siehst mich nur begierig an und ich winde mich unter deinem Blick. "Mach! Bitte!"  
  
##############################  
  
Unterm Nabel im Geäst   
  
wartet schon ein weißer Traum   
  
Brüderlein komm halt dich fest   
  
und schüttel mir das Laub vom Baum   
  
##############################  
  
Dein grinsen wird immer teuflischer. "Nein! Sonst macht es doch keinen Spaß!" Mein Flüstern wird zu einem Jammern und Flehen. "Faaaaarf.... biiiiiiitteeeee.... ich halte das nicht aus......" Es gefällt dir sichtlich, so mit mir spielen zu können und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir bin, gefällt es mir auch. Nach einiger Zeit streichst du mir deiner Hand kurz und leicht über meine Erregung. Ich stöhne auf und versuch wieder mich dir entgegenzustrecken. Mein Wimmern wird immer Lauter, aber dir scheint das nur noch mehr zu gefallen. Du scheinst fasziniert zu sein und siehst mich unverwandt an. "Nimm mich!", flehe ich immer wieder. Du tropfst noch etwas Wachs auf meinen Bauch und meine Brust. Dieses kribbelde Gefühl ist einfach atemraubend. Bei jeder Berührung mit dem Wachs keuche ich auf. Du quälst mich regelrecht. Lange werde ich das nicht mehr durchhalten.  
  
##############################  
  
Spiel ein Spiel mit mir   
  
gib mir deine Hand und   
  
spiel mit mir   
  
ein Spiel   
  
spiel mit mir   
  
ein Spiel   
  
spiel mit mir   
  
weil wir alleine sind   
  
spiel mit mir   
  
ein Spiel   
  
Vater Mutter Kind   
  
##############################  
  
Du spielst mit meinem Körper, verteilst nun sanfte Küsse auf meinr Brust. Die Kerze hast du ausgeblasen und zur Seite gelegt. Vor Erregung leicht zitternd liege ich immer noch unter dir. Mein Atem wird schneller. Du küsst einen sanften Weg über meine Oberschenkel, beißt leicht hinein. Ich keuche auf. Meine Stimme habe ich schon längst verloren und mein Wimmern wird noch lauter. Das einzige, was ich noch richtig wahrnehmen kann, sind deine Berührungen, die quälend sanft und langsam über meinen Körper gleiten. Meine sicht ist benebelt und meine Gedanken haben sich fast vollständig aufgelöst. Dieses große Nichts und meine Erregung machen mich wahnsinnig. Warum lässt du mich noch so lange warten? Weil es dir Spaß macht? Bestimmt. Ich spüre, wie du meine Lippen mit deinen versiegelst, deine Zunge wieder in meinen Mund eindringt und ihn erforscht.   
  
##############################  
  
Dem Brüderlein schmerzt die Hand   
  
er dreht sich wieder an die Wand   
  
der Bruder hilft mir dann und wann   
  
damit ich schlafen kann   
  
##############################  
  
Dann dringst du ohne Vorbereitung mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in mich ein. Ein Aufschrei gelingt mir nicht mehr. Stattdessen entweicht mir ein leises heiseres Krächzen. Deine Lippen sind immer noch auf meinen. Plötzlich fängst du an dich in mir zu bewegen. Endlich tust du das, worauf ich so lange gewartet habe. Du nimmst mich immer schneller und härter. Deine Hände streichen über meine schon schmerzende Erregung. Viel zu sanft. Kurz unterbrichst du den Kuss, um Luft zu holen. Dann küsst du mich wieder. Immer begieriger und leidenschaftlicher. Quälend langsam nähere ich mich meinem Höhepunkt, bin noch lange davor. Dann schließt du eine Hand ganz um meine Erregung und verstärkst den Druck. Ich versuche wieder erfolglos mich dir entgegen zu strecken. Schließlich erreiche ich doch meinen Höhe punkt und ergieße mich in deiner Hand. Nach ein paar letzten harten Stößen folgst du mir. Du gleitest aus mir heraus und löst dich von mir.   
  
##############################  
  
Spiel ein Spiel   
  
mit mir   
  
gib mir deine Hand und   
  
spiel mit mir   
  
ein Spiel   
  
spiel mit mir   
  
ein Spiel   
  
spiel mit mir   
  
weil wir alleine sind   
  
spiel mit mir   
  
ein Spiel   
  
Vater Mutter Kind  
  
##############################  
  
Danach löst du meine Fesseln und deckst uns zu...  
  
(Ende)  
  
Ich wache auf und sehe mich verschlafen um. Es war nur ein Traum... Ich sehe dich an und bemerke, dass du wach bist. Dieser Traum sollte Wirklichkeit werden. Du siehst mich an und ich erwiedere diesen Blick begierig. "Spiel mit mir! Fessel mich! Quäle mich! Nimm mich!" Durch diese Worte wurde mein Traum Realität und wenn ich ehrlich bin war es noch besser, viel besser.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
